Unperfect A Marissam Story
by GabzHuizinga
Summary: Combining The Glee Project and Glee characters.  Following a Marissam storyline.
1. Bus Ride with Ellis

"Marissa, wake up. It's time for your first day of high school." my mom called. I pulled the covers over my head, pleading for at least five more minutes of sleep.

"Mom…five more minutes." I whined.

"No Rissa, now! Get up now and I'll make pancakes." I sat up in bed and sighed. No one could resist my mom's pancakes.

I hated the fact that we moved just as I was going to high school. I hated the fact that I had to leave my friends behind. I hated that my dad was in the Army and we always had to move. But, I didn't hate life in general. I only hated the fact that I could never settle down in one place.

I looked at the outfit laid out on my dresser. It was a white tank top with a black skirt. Yeah, I know, kinda boring. To dress it up, I added my favorite banana earrings, my owl necklace, and my black knee high converse.

I smelled the pancakes from my room so I knew they were ready. My mom handed me a plate and I grabbed two. At least one thing didn't change; my mom's amazing cooking skills.

"Rissa, hurry up. You're going to miss the bus." my mom said as I ate. I was known to be a slow eater. I looked at the clock; I still had half an hour before I had to leave. Rolling my eyes, I shoved the rest of the pancake in my mouth and ran to get the rest of my stuff together.

Today wasn't just the first day for me, but for everyone else too. Unfortunately, most of the incoming freshman had gone to middle school together. I shoved my binder, notebook, lunch, and my copy of The Hunger Games into my bag.

My cat, Shakira, waltzed into the room. I reached down and picked her up, cuddling her and falling backwards onto my bed. "Kira, I really don't want to go to school. I want to go back to my old life." I said. Shakira meowed in response. I kissed her furry head and sat up.

"Gotta go Shakira. See you after school girly." I walked out of my room, leaving Shakira on my bed.

"Mari-oh, you're ready. Leaving for school?" asked my mom as I ran into her in the hallway.

"Yeah, see you later." I pushed past her and tried to leave the house.

"You know where all your classes are? And your bus number! It's twenty four! Are you sure you're okay? I can drive you!"

"Mom, I'm fine, really. I'm going to be late. Bye." Typical mom, always trying to be sure I was going to be okay. You would think after living in places like New York City and Chicago she'd be a little less worried.

I arrived at my bus stop quickly since it was only around the corner. I saw a small group of people, so I assumed I was at the correct location. Since I still had a good wait before the bus came, I pulled out my notebook and started doodling. Out of nowhere, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hi, you looked lonely so I thought I'd introduce myself. I'm Lindsay, Lindsay Pearce." said a girl with hair so dark it looked black.

"Hi, I'm Marissa von Bleicken." I said quietly, not exactly sure what to make of her. Lindsay was pretty, with her dark brown hair and ice blue eyes. She was petite and her hair was curled, and like me, she wore a tank top and skirt. Her tank top was baby pink and her skirt was white.

"You don't look familiar. Did you go to Newhalen Middle? Because I went there and I memorized the yearbook and I don't believe you were in it. Oh, where are my manners. This is Ellis Wylie and Bryce Ross-Johnson." Lindsay pointed to the girl and boy behind her.

Ellis was shorter than Lindsay with light brown hair in a pixie cut and brown eyes. Bryce was African-American with dark curly brown hair and brown eyes. Both of them said hi quietly and turned to the other.

"Hi, guys. Actually, I just moved here from New York City."

"Oh! New York is amazing, I went there once. Did you ever go see a Broadway musical? I'd love to perform on Broadway someday." I could tell Lindsay was definitely a diva right away, and she loved to talk. If only there was a nice way to tell her to shut up.

"Yeah, I went to go see The Lion King a couple months ago. A few years ago I saw Wicked."

Lindsay gasped. "Wicked! You saw Wicked! Oh my gosh! That's my favorite musical of all time! Is Idina Menzel just as amazing live as she is in movies and on television?"

"Yeah, she was great. It really is an amazing musical. I'd love to be in it, but I was too young to audition at the time when they were casting."

Lindsay started talking again, but I blocked her out. I saw Ellis staring at me. She mouthed sorry and turned back to Bryce. Luckily the bus came and Lindsay finally was quiet.

"Linds, I wanna sit with Marissa on the bus. You sit with Bryce." said Ellis as she walked in front of us to get to the bus.

"Well, alright. See you around Marissa." said Lindsay as she searched for Bryce.

"Thanks Ellis. Is she always that talkative?" I asked as we slid into our seats.

"Not always, but she could've been worse. Sometimes she doesn't even let other people talk. One time, she went for a good hour just talking about apples! Who talks for an hour about apples?" cried Ellis.

"Apples? Really? What person would talk ab-never mind."

"Yeah, that's Lindsay for ya. What's your schedule?"

I pulled my schedule out of my bag, and handed it to Ellis. I heard her cheer and turned to face her. "What do we have together?"

"We've got World History together, and Choir, oh, and Geometry. Mr. Doyle is supposed to be really cool, so maybe we can sit together?"

"That'd be great! Hopefully we have lunch together too!" I found it really easy to talk to Ellis since she was so likable. I didn't have to pretend to like her and I knew we'd become friends quickly.

The bus pulled up to the school and everyone was in a rush to get out. Ellis grabbed my arm and pulled me into the huge line of traffic trying to get off the bus.

"Move it people! God, you're so slow!" Ellis yelled as she pushed people out of the way. I was shocked that a girl so small could have such a huge voice. Eventually, we got off the bus.

"Alright, that's done. Do you know where your locker is?" she asked me.

"Um, I think so. It's 234, so down the main hallway, right?" I answered.

"Yep, Mr. Schuester's Spanish II class will be a little farther down from your locker. I'll see you in second hour, okay?"

"Yeah, that's cool. Thanks Ellis!" I turned to walk into the building, searching for my locker. By the time I finally found it, the scene before my eyes was not pretty.


	2. Meeting Samuel

In front of me was my worst nightmare. A boy, who was obviously gay, was shoved against what I assumed was my locker. Another boy, maybe a senior, was clutching to his shirt, his fist above the boy's face. I decided to step in, hopefully not putting myself out there as a target.

"Hey, that's my friend. Leave him alone!" I shouted as I stepped between the two.

"You know her?" asked the taller of the boys, the one with the huge fist. The other boy, an African-American with extremely short black hair, nodded quickly. I saw the fear in his eyes and his hands trembled.

"Let. Him. Go." I didn't sound like myself at all. My voice was much too powerful and strong to be me. The taller boy dropped both of his hands and turned away.

I turned to the boy. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm Alex." said the boy.

"I'm Marissa. I saw things like this at my old school in New York." I opened my locker and put my bag inside.

"They beat up gay kids in New York too? It's not just here in Ohio?" asked Alex with wide eyes.

"It wasn't just the gays. It was the nerds, the handicapped, and the Goths too. I've had my fair share of bullying; I was kind of a nerd. Are you a freshman?"

Alex shook his head. "Sophomore, sorry. Here, everyone gets slushies thrown at them, so I hope you like the cold. Oh, I need to run to my locker. See you around?"

"Yeah, sure. See you!" I called as Alex walked down the hallway.

I grabbed my binder and notebook from my bag and then shut my locker. Out of one of my folders I grabbed my map and studied it. Ellis was right; my first hour was only a few classrooms down from my locker. "Schuester, Schuester…" I muttered as I passed by each classroom.

"Aha! Here it is!" I cried as I finally found it.

I walked inside and glanced around. Nearly every table was occupied by at least one person. I found an empty table, assuming that the teacher had some sort of seating arrangement thought out, and sat down. I grabbed a pen and continued doodling as if I didn't care about class at all. I heard someone sit down and I looked up.

"Uh, do you mind if I sit here?" asked the boy. His voice was raspy, almost like he needed a drink. His dark auburn hair was in dreadlocks and he had hazel eyes.

"No, not at all. I'm Marissa." I said as I moved my stuff to another corner of the table.

"I'm Samuel. Nice to meet you. Are you new here?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just moved here from New York." I blushed with embarrassment; was it really that obvious that I was new?

"New York! I couldn't place your accent." I was confused. I didn't have an accent.

"Wait, what accent? I don't have an accent."

"Yes you do! It's a New York accent, like this." Samuel started imitating me and I had to laugh.

"Alright, maybe I have a slight accent. Don't worry, give me some time and I'll be talking like y'all soon. People from New York had a hard time understanding me at first since I used to live in Chicago. And before that, Texas." I had to laugh at myself, I never thought of myself having an accent.

"Wow, you've moved a lot. I was born and raised in the house I have now. Literally born there. My mom sucks at planning." He shrugged as if it was no big deal. I've only heard of a few house-births before.

"My dad's in the Army. I guess there's a training place around here. We're always moving. My dad thinks this will be the last time before I graduate, but you never know."

Samuel nodded and the bell rang. Mr. Schuester strode into the room carrying a clipboard.

"Alright, welcome to my Spanish II class. I'm Mr. Schuester, but you can call me Mr. Schue if it makes you more comfortable. I'm also the Glee club director and you can come talk to me if you want to sign up. We currently have seven members and we're always looking for more. Actually, we need five more to qualify for Sectionals. But that's not the point. Anyways, I'm going to pass out a…" Mr. Schuester said.

The rest of the hour went by quickly. I kept looking at Samuel, trying to see if he was going to be in Glee club. It sounded fun, but I didn't want to talk to him by myself. I was sure Lindsay was going to sign up, so I decided that I would talk to her about joining with me.

The bell rang and I grabbed my stuff. Samuel stood at the same time I did and we walked out of the classroom together.

"So Marissa, what's your next class?" he asked as he followed me down the hallway.

"Um, World History with Doyle. You?" I asked.

"Dang it, Honors Biology with Walker."

"I have her fifth hour. Where is Mr. Doyle's room?" I had absolutely no idea where I was going since I was still in New York when the freshman had Transition Day.

"I'll walk you there. It's not far from Mrs. Walker's room." He led me down another hallway.

"So, what do you think of Glee club? You know, possibly joining?" I looked down as I asked, trying not to hint that he should really join.

"Um, I'm not quite sure yet. Are you going to join?"

"I'm thinking about it."

He stopped me in front of Mr. Doyle's class. "Well, here we are. See you around?"

"Thanks for showing me the way. See you." I walked into the class and sat down next to Ellis. I sighed happily, and I realized that I had a huge crush on Samuel.

"First hour go good?" asked Ellis as she laughed at me.

"Spec-freaking-tacular." I sighed. She laughed again.

"Did you meet a guy?"

I blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Do you know Samuel Larsen by any chance?"

She laughed. "Yep, and he's definitely not my type. You can have him."

"What's he like? He's in my first hour and he walked me here since I didn't know the way."

"He's obviously good looking. He can sing like you wouldn't believe, and he also plays guitar, keyboard, and drums. I'm assuming he will take choir this year, since he got tons of solos last year. What else? Oh, he's really funny and will do anything to make you laugh. Be warned. He called me Pixie all last year because it made me laugh. And the rest of his enormous personality, I'll leave you to figure out that."

The bell rang and Mr. Doyle starting teaching immediately. Ellis and I didn't even get another chance to speak to each other. I wondered when the next time I'd see Samuel would be. I didn't know it would be so soon.


	3. Long Lost Friends

I was the first one to my third hour, Honors English with Mr. Schnotala. I sank into a seat in the back, trying to make myself blend in. At least the seat was by a window, so I looked out it. Nothing was really outside, just a tree and a few squirrels.

"Is this seat taken?" a think Irish accent asked. I looked up to see a boy pointing to the seat next to me.

"No, go ahead. I'm Marissa." I stuck out my hand.

"I'm Damian." He shook it and sat down.

"Are you from Ireland? Your accent is really heavy." Damian was really cute, but I couldn't get Samuel out of my head. He sure had competition.

"Yeah, I just moved here about two months ago. I don't really know anybody, besides you and Cameron."

"I don't know anyone either. I just moved here from New York. Who's Cameron?"

"Cameron is my neighbor. He's a freshman too, and he's supposed to be in this class. I wonder where he is…" Damian trailed off.

"Hey, Marissa!" I heard a voice call. Lindsay bounced into the room, followed by Samuel and Bryce.

"Who is she?" asked Damian with wide eyes.

"Hey Lindsay. Samuel, Bryce. This is Damian. Damian, this is Lindsay, Samuel, and Bryce." I said as they walked up.

"Oh, your Cam's neighbor. Nice to meet you. Oh, Marissa, I heard they were having Glee club signups and I was thinking…"

"Yeah, I'm gonna sign up at lunch." I interrupted her, not wanting to get into her random babbling. Lindsay sat down in front of me, Bryce in front of Damian, and Samuel on the other side of me.

"Hey Damo!" All five of us looked up to see a guy with nerd glasses and suspenders run into the room and sit down next to Damian.

"Hey Cam, you made it. Thought you were going to be late." Damian laughed.

"Naw, I was late to second hour. Oh, hey Lindsay. Sam, Bryce. And, you are?" Cameron asked, looking at me.

"Marissa. Nice to meet you." I said.

"Ahhkay. New here?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm from New York." I blushed and looked at the floor.

"It's alright. I moved here from Texas in sixth grade. Wait, is your last name von Bleicken?"

"Yeah, why?" Then it dawned on me. I knew a Cameron back in Texas. "Cameron Mitchell?"

"Yeah. I can't believe it's you! We were all sure we'd never see you again!" I jumped up and hugged him.

"Wait, how do you two know each other?" Lindsay asked.

"Cam and I went to elementary school together when I lived in Texas. I left in fourth grade." I answered with a huge smile.

"Weird, but cool." said Samuel.

"What's your next class?" asked Cameron as he pulled out his schedule.

"Choir with Mrs. Miller." I said.

"No way! That's mine too!"

"And mine!" cried Lindsay.

"Same." said Damian, Samuel, and Bryce at the same time.

"Weird, Ellis has it too, if any of you guys know her." I said shyly.

"My friend Hannah has it as well. She's a sophomore." said Cameron.

The bell rang and we all turned to face Mr. Schnotala. "Hey guys. I'm Mr. Schnotala, but you can call me Jeremy if you'd like…" he said. We got caught up in the work. I could tell Lindsay liked him immediately as he was the director of the Theatre Company. Before I knew it the bell rang and all six of us were off to Choir.


	4. Soprano

Cameron grabbed my arm and dragged me through the crowd of people at the door without any explanation. "Cam, where are we going?" I yelled as my feet nearly dragged behind me.

"Finding. Hannah." he said with determination. Suddenly he broke into a run and I was once again flung off my feet.

A bigger girl with bright red hair, even brighter than mine, smiled and ran towards us. "Cameron!" she yelled.

"Hannah! I'm alive!" Cam laughed as he threw his arms around her. "Meet Marissa. Remember the Marissa I told you about when I lived in Texas? Yeah, this is her." I blushed and looked down. No one ever talked about me, ever.

"Nice to meet you Marissa. Cam's told me tons about you. Funny how you haven't seen each other in what, five years? And now you're besties again?" Hannah laughed.

"Nice to meet you as well." I said politely, still trying to catch my breath. The bell rang and we went to sit with the rest of our friends.

Our teacher walked into the room and Lindsay gasped. "What?" I whispered.

"You don't know her? She's the best choir director in Ohio. Mary Alice Clor is amazing!" Lindsay hissed.

Ms. Clor was petite, standing at a mere five feet tall. Her hair was black and in a pixie cut, similar to Ellis's. Her features were modestly defined, making her look about thirty five years old. But her eyes were her most perfect feature of all. They were forest green and they took everything in.

"Hello, welcome to 4th hour choir. I am your director, Miss Clor. I'm very happy to see so many familiar faces, but new ones as well. I want all of you to go stand in that corner and wait for your name to be called. You will be put into sections after I hear you sing." our teacher said. Surprisingly, she had a very sweet and youthful voice. It wasn't what you'd expect, coming from a very serious and professional director.

We all stood and walked to the corner by the door. Miss Clor pulled out a clipboard with all of our names on it, a seating chart, and a voice chart. "Artie Abrams." she called and a boy in a wheelchair moved toward the piano. It wasn't long before Artie was put into the tenor section and a girl named Rachel went to the piano.

"Oh god, I didn't know Rachel was in this class." whisper-screamed Lindsay as she grabbed my arm.

"Rachel?" I asked, slightly confused.

Hannah joined our conversation. "Rachel is, like, the queen of Glee Club and Choir class. If you get a solo and she doesn't, that's saying a lot. She's a senior this year, so I assume she's going to try to rule this class, like she tried to last year." she said, rolling her eyes.

Rachel was amazing. Actually, amazing didn't even cut it. She was put into the soprano section, most likely were I would go.

Hannah, Lindsay, Ellis, and I talked for a while before it was any of our turns. A few people stood out to me; a tall blonde soprano named Quinn, a short boy named Matheus, and step brothers Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson. I noticed Alex eyeing Kurt and I almost had to laugh the way they both flirted with their facial expressions. Samuel followed a girl named Mercedes who was put in the alto section, as well as another girl named Santana. Damian, Hannah, and Cameron were all after each other; Damo in the basses, Cam in the tenors, and Hannah in the altos. Alex was placed in the tenors and it was Lindsay's turn.

Ellis and I watched her go to the piano and you could get intimation that she was nervous. The nervousness was subtle, but still there. Lindsay was nearly as talented as Rachel as she was also a soprano and had obviously taken voice lessons. Lindsay was super excited to be placed next to Rachel in the seating chart. A girl named Brittany was an alto and Bryce was a tenor. After a couple more people, it was my turn.

"Alright Marissa, have you been in choir before?" asked Miss Clor sweetly.

"Yeah, I was a soprano at my old school in New York." I answered softly.

"Alright, let's do some scales and we'll see where you fit in."

We started in the key of C and I guess I did well since the scales were going really high and I was able to hit the notes.

"You're definitely a soprano, Marissa. Hmmm, let's have you sit next to Lindsay." She pointed to the seat next to Lindsay, which was in the second row.

"Alright, thank you." I said as I grabbed my bag and sat down. Ellis joined the first row of sopranos and another girl joined the altos. Finally, we were all sorted.

"Alright, thank you for being so cooperative. These are your seats and we will start singing tomorrow. Glee Club is starting soon, and Rachel, you may have the floor." said Miss Clor as she motioned for Rachel to come to the front of the class.

"Thank you Miss Clor. Glee Club is starting soon and we need more people. Currently we have eight signed up; myself, Artie, Quinn, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany. We need twelve to be eligible for Sectionals, but we'd always love to have more. You can get more information from Mr. Schuester in room 169, or come to the first meeting which is tomorrow right after school in this room." said Rachel confidently.

Ellis turned around and looked at us. She mouthed, "We're signing up at lunch, right?" I nodded and she gave a thumbs up to Bryce, Hannah, Cameron, Samuel, and Damian. The bell rang and we headed to Mr. Schuester's class.


	5. Slushied!

Hannah, Lindsay, and I crept into his room with the other five slowly trailing behind us. Mr. Schue was sitting in his extremely large black leather chair talking with a tall Hispanic girl in a cheerleader's outfit.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Schue. I know I made it work last year, but Coach Sylvester's schedule is crazy this year. Britt said that she's going to find a way to do both, but she's crazy. I have to keep my grades up too, or else my mom will make me drop everything. I'm really sorry." said the girl.

"Emily, I respect your decision. You know our doors are always open if you change your mind. Brittany and Santana aren't as concerned about grades as you are. We're going to miss you." said Mr. Schue as he crossed out a name on the signup sheet.

"Thank you. I'll see you in sixth hour." Emily shunned us as she walked out of the room.

"Um, Mr. Schue, all eight of us would like to sign up for Glee Club." said Ellis as she pushed her way to the front of the pack.

"What? All eight of you! That's fantastic!" cried Mr. Schue as he nearly threw the signup sheet at me. I quickly wrote my name and handed the paper to Samuel, who seemed to be staring at me. I blushed and turned back to Mr. Schue, who's smile was so big it looked almost creeperish, like an evil cheerleader.

Cameron handed him back the signup sheet and he glanced over it, counting the names. "Yes! We qualify!" he cried.

"How many people?" asked Hannah, grinning.

"Eighteen, last hour McKynleigh Abraham and Tina Cohen-Chang signed up. Hannah, I know you know both of them."

Hannah laughed. "Why of course I know them. Pshh…." she trailed off, waving her hand in the air.

"There's a meeting after school if you guys can make it. And then we have rehearsals every day after school until four."

"We can make it. We better get to lunch, guys. See you Mr. Schue!" cried Lindsay as she turned to leave. We all waved goodbye to Mr. Schue and headed to the cafeteria.

When we got to lunch, Hannah found a few of her friends and went to sit with them, so the rest of us claimed and empty table. The school lunch wasn't as bad as I'd expected, though it smelled awful. It was some sort of pasta thing, but it smelled like dirty diaper rashes.

The bell rang and we all threw away our lunches. Lindsay and I were just about to leave the room when we were stopped by two huge seniors in football jerseys.

"Are you lovely ladies freshman?" one asked, holding a blue slushie.

"Yes, yes we are." I said, trying to push past them.

"Well today's your unlucky day." said the other one who held a red slushie.

Both of them threw the slushies at us and suddenly I couldn't see. Lindsay screamed and grabbed my arm. The boys laughed hysterically as I desperately tried to get the red and blue slushie off of my face.

A tall mixed girl stepped in between me and the boys and screamed, "Seriously? They're freshman! Show some class for once!" as she pulled me and Lindsay into the bathroom.

"Heads under the sink," she demanded politely. We did so and suddenly Kurt was dragged in by Mercedes, both in my choir class.

"Chad and Robert?" asked the girl who was cleaning me up. Mercedes nodded as she scrubbed Kurt's hair clean.

"Um, uh, what's your name and why are you helping us? Aren't you a senior, too?" asked Lindsay.

"I'm McKynleigh Abraham, but y'all can call me Miki. I'm helping you because my twin sisters are freshman too. Their names are Katie and Blaire if you know them, but I'm a junior. I hate the seniors, they're so annoying." said the girl as she brushed my now clean hair out.

"Thank you for helping us, Miki." I said as I hugged her.

"Yeah, thanks. We'll see you in Glee Club. Mr. Schue said that you signed up." added Lindsay.

A bell rang and Miki looked at her watch. "Oh god, well you guys better get to class. Two minutes until class starts."

We waved goodbye and ran to our next class, which was Honors Biology with Mrs. Walker. We made it just in time and sat down as the bell rang, which caused Mrs. Walker to glare at us.

The rest of the day flew by and it was slushie-free. I couldn't wait for the Glee Club meeting, which caused me to zone out in Geometry. Thank god Ellis kept me alert most of the time. I had a weird feeling that something good was going to happen at that meeting, but I didn't know what.

**A/N The next part will be written from Damian's point of view for all of you Dameron lovers, or just plain Damian lovers in general. Enjoy and leave a review before you go please!**


	6. Dameron

**A/N This section will be written from Damian's POV, for Dameron effect. The rest, unless specified, will be back to Marissa's POV. Let me know if there's a perspective you would like me to write from. Enjoy!**

***Damian***

"Damo! Wait up!" I heard a cry from behind me and I turned around to see Cam running towards me, his glasses nearly falling off.

"Cam, you just made yourself look like an idiot," I said as I straightened his glasses.

"I always look like an idiot." he joked and I punched his arm. "No seriously, I don't want to walk into that choir room alone."

I laughed. "Cam, I'm not goin'ta leave ya. I thought we were planning to meet by my locker. But apparently that's not the case anymore." I said sarcastically.

Cam groaned and grabbed my arm. "Come on…" We darted through the crowd of people and ended up in the choir room. We were the only two in the room, not even Mr. Schue was there yet.

"How was your first day of high school?" asked Cam as we sat in two random chairs in the second row.

"It was…fine. Are all American girls goddesses?" I asked, remembering Marissa, Ellis, Lindsay, and especially Hannah.

"American girls? Goddesses? What kind of girls do you have in Ireland?" he asked curiously. Obviously he wasn't into any of the girls here, maybe even at all.

"Eh, they're pretty, but the girls here are much much more beautiful." I remembered my childhood friend, Syrina. When I lived in Ireland, I thought she was the most beautiful thing on the Earth. With her platinum blonde hair and blue eyes, every head was turned when she walked into a room, including mine. But Syrina wouldn't make my head turn now, not with Hannah and the other girls around.

"Like?" he asked suspiciously, raising one eyebrow.

"Hannah." I whispered, feeling my face grow red. I put my face in my hands, feeling embarrassed. I heard Cameron laugh and I growled, "Shut up."

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing because she likes you! And well…so does Lindsay, but we're talking about Hannah here. I say go for it."

I raised my head and grinned. "Really? When did she tell you that?"

"In the lunch line. You were already sitting with Marissa and Sam."

"You aren't lying to me, are you Cam?" Cam moved his chair closer to me and hugged me.

"I would never lie to you about something like this, Damo. You're my bro and I'd never, ever, ever, in a million years tell you a lie. Unless, it's like for Christmas or something. But Hannah told me this." He looked me in the eye and said, "Damo, I don't lie."

Something about his words spoke to me and I knew he wasn't lying. "Thanks Cam. I can always count on you." I hugged him, for once not feeling scared to ask a girl out.

"So, who's the girl you like?" I asked suspiciously, an insidious smile playing on my lips.

"No one, at least not now," he said, blushing a little.

"You lie, Cam. There's obviously _someone_!" I cried, trying to get the secret out of him.

"Alright, there's someone. But you have to guess. Twenty questions?" I nodded and channeled every girl I knew at this school.

"Hmm…is she a freshman?" I asked. He nodded and blushed again, hiding his face in his hands. I laughed and punched him arm playfully.

"Is she tall?" He nodded again.

"Brunette?" He shook his head no, and I knew it couldn't be Lindsay or Ellis. Marissa….

"Red-head?" Cam nodded, ashamed.

"Bro, there's nothing wrong with that. Marissa's pretty hot if I say so myself." I said, putting my arm around him.

"It's not that. It's just that Samuel likes her too, and I don't want to break that. Sam never likes anyone, at least not like that," he sighed. I felt terrible, knowing that Hannah and I both liked each other. We'd at least have a shot at a relationship.

"Does Sam know?"

"No, and I plan to keep it that way. I've liked her since third grade, and when she moved I was sure we'd be together someday. Now it's falling apart, but I refuse to make her choose."

"Marissa's a smart girl. She'll follow her heart and if it leads her to you, then so be it. It's going to be okay." Cam was on the verge of tears, water forming in his eyes.

"Thanks Damo, you always know the right thing to say. This is why you're my bro."

"I'm always here, Cam." We hugged and suddenly someone else walked into the room, starling us.

**A/N again...This story will most likely stay Marissam, but possible Camrissa will be in the future. What do you guys think?**


End file.
